The Man of Tomorrow
by VHS vs Betamax
Summary: As Krypton is in a apocalyptic state. Jor-El tries to save his son from the doom that await his people, at the same time he must put away former General Zod and his band of rebels from establishing a new Krypton, using the 'Codex." Will Jor-El save his son and put away the Kryptonian criminals? An alternate origin story, from what was featured in The Man Of Steel.


**Ext. Kryptonopolis- Day**

_(Int Trial Chambers - Day)_

"This is no fantasy. No careless product of wild imagination." A prosecutor says while walking the court over the discussion highlights of General Zod's attempted Military Coup.

A giant face on a wall fills the screen. The figure of Jor-El, dressed in black, can be seen with his back to the audience.

Jor-El continues talking to the judges. "No, my good friends." He turns, which gives the audience a full view of his previously hidden features. He has a handsome, intelligent face along with distinguished white hair..

"The act of treason that could have cost our world countless lives from a chaotic experiment which would have released an unstable power to create a new Krypton in an attempt to control the resources of our planet." Jor-El continues with explaining the crimes that the former respected General Zod committed along with his cohorts.

The crime of their attempt of a takeover and to kill the Council of elders in order to use the power source to control the natural resources that Krypton possess. Jor-El continues to speak walking up, facing Zod looking straight into his eyes staring him down. "I ask you now to pronounce judgement on those accused Elders..."

gestures to the three figures, and starts to walk around "On this...this mindless aberration, whose only means of expression are wanton violence and destruction lead by a power hungry man." He paused as he continued. "And the woman, Ursa..."

The woman mentioned is wearing red lipstick and sitting somewhere behind the procession, she stares back at Attorney with what appears to be contempt.

He continues, ignoring the look. "These perversions and unreasoning hatred of all mankind ...have threatened even the children of the planet Krypton."

Jor-El walks around to face General Zod, a short man staring at the floor with a Van Dyke beard; he briefly looks up and faces his jailer as Jor-El starts to speak.

"Finally, General Zod. Once trusted by this Council, charged with maintaining the defense of the planet Krypton itself. Chief architect of this intended revolution and author of this insidious plot to establish a new order amongst us. With himself as absolute ruler."

General Zod glances at Jor-El. The huge faces of the Council Of Elders peer down from the wall as the Attorney finishes.

"You have heard the evidence. The decision of the Council will now be heard."

The elders looked at each other and voiced their opinion. "Guilty." One elder says coldly.

Another elder voices in rapid succession. "Guilty!"

The last elder votes "guilty" and the wall becomes a black void. All that is left are Jor-El, and the Prisoners within the white light and the black rotating hoops restraining them.

Zod looks at Jor-El making one last dict effort to save himself as he tries to covey his fear into persuasion and intimidation.

Zod looks at his former friend in a cold stare. "The vote must be unanimous, Jor-El. It has therefore now become you alone will condemn us if you wish. And you alone will be held responsible by me Jor-El deep down you know my cause is justified... Join us."

Jor-El just stares blankly never giving a thought to the suggestion. As he begins to walks way Zod's voice in turn grows louder with a mixture of anger and fear.

"We need the Codex not to control to planet but to save it! We must save Krypton Jor-El if you condemn me you will endorse the entire extinction of our race." Jor-El continues walking paying no mind to the defendant's yells.

"Your voice could become an important voice in the new order, second only to my own!"

With his back to the prisoners Jor-El opened the Phantom Zone as Zod continues, screaming nothing but pure rage. "You will bow down before me, Jor-El. I swear it! Even if it takes an eternity. You will bow down before me Both you, and then one day, your heirs!"

Zod and his cohorts look up, concerned. The domed roof of the building cracks open, and starts to swivel back. We see the column of light is on a round black platform within the Trial Chambers. The prisoners now look even more concerned, as the white column of light extends into the sky as the dome eventually stops moving.

_(Ext. City And Space)_

A crystal pane-like shape (The Phantom Zone) travels rapidly through the sky, tumbling end over end, approaching the criminals. The disgraced General looked more afraid than ever. The Phantom Zone enters through the open dome, closes down on them. The Phantom Zone then envelops the outcast, who raise their arms and scream as it gathers them up in a linear, two-dimensional fashion.

The Phantom Zone travels quickly across the sky, bearing the imprints of the three rouges, as it heads towards outer space. Their voices can be heard pleading for help and forgiveness as it does so.

_(Later that Day)_

Elsewhere in Jor-El studies the final modifications were being made for his last project, that would carry his and his spouses Legacy.

Jor-El was finishing his works as his wife Lora looked out into the distance, cradling their newborn child, Kal-El, in her arms. Jor-El got up from his seat and began walked over to his wife and child, kissing them both on their foreheads.

"The planets running outta time Jor-El," Lara stated, continuing to look outside seeing the sky darken as the ground shook ever so slowly.

"Come with me," Jor-El says, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders as they begin to walk off. "By my estimations we only have an hour's worth of time before nature takes its course."

His wife looked at they're child worryingly. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I have tried talking sense into the elders but they believe it is our rightful demise."

Lara asked, "What about Kal?"

"We can save him. We only have enough time to save our son." Jor-El stopped at a door, looking at both his wife and child with a smile as he opened the door, revealing a small crystal pod. "I have set the coordinates for Earth. It is an onerous journey but he should survive."

His wife glances at the piece of machinery. "And how do you know this will save him? Or that Earth is safe?" Jor-El takes Kal from Lora's arms and set him inside the pod. "We've sent a prob ship there thousands of years ago. Council member Hua wanted to see systems other than ours...he succeeded." Jor-El turned towards the window for a glance at the sky before he turned back towards the Rocket. "He won't burn up in the atmosphere, since the pod's equipped with hot fusion to keep the pod below freezing from the outside to keep it from catching fire."

"You sure Earth is ready for him, he'll be an outcast they'll kill him?" Lara asked as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"How? He'll be a hero to them."

He makes one last modification to the Rocket before pulling his wife back from the device. As his wife cried on his shoulder, Jor-El pressed ignition and whispered, "You will travel far, my son. But I will never leave you. Even in the face of my death the richness of my life shall be yours. All that I have learned, everything I feel, all of this and more I have bequeathed to you, my son. You shall carry me inside you all your days. You will make my strength your own, see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father and the father becomes the son. This is all that I can send with you, Kal-El. And which isn't as rich a gift as that your mother sends along. Her...love." Do you have anything to say Lora?" He asked.

With tears beginning to run down her cheeks she said only a few words. "We will never leave you son, even in your deepest despairs, we will always be with you." She hugs her husband, he embraces her warmly as he sets the pod off.

The massive energy columns throbbed with white light. They put their son in a module, wrapped in his blankets. Lara reluctantly stepped back as Jor-El placed the last crystals inside, including a green one, before securing and sealing all the openings. The baby vanishes from sight. The module automatically slid into a larger spacecraft and gets sealed in.

Fires start in the mountains as volcanoes imploded lava. As the molten liquid flows towards the city a violent earthquake shakes the ground, slowly splitting the planet in half.

The rocket started to while as the earthquake reached the lab. Tons of crystal crashed down into the room as Jor-El frantically tries to fire the rocket. With a last desperate effort he lunges forward, throwing the tumbling debris and hitting the controls, which ignites the rocket. With a deafening roar, the rocket started to glides off into the night as the house began to collapse, the energy columns shattering under the strain as the house starts to collapse.

_(Outer Space, outside of Krypton's atmosphere)_

Jor-El's voice played via computer chip as the module flies into the debts of space.

"Early concepts of matter appear in ancient Greek philosophy In the fifth century Democritus defined a small unit as an atom, then thought to be indivisible..."

The module voyages through space. A giant asteroid lost in the void, soars toward it at tremendous speed. The module and the asteroid nearly collide. The module sways on, away into the void.

The control panels continue to flash. The baby is growing. The survival tubes, instruments and belts have adapted to his increase in size as the years have passed.

"**_truant muse_****, ****_what shall be thy amends for thy neglect of truth in beauty dyed?"_**

Traveling through space, A tiny yellow dot becomes larger as the module enters our universe. The yellow dot grows rapidly into a flaming yellow sun.

The control panel lights flash rapidly. An electronic bleep quickens its squeal.

**"...which Einstein called his Theory of Relativity, mistakenly held to be correct until the year ..."**

The module enters the Earth's atmosphere. We see the familiar astronaut's perspective of the revolving earth growing larger and larger until we can make out the recognizable shapes of land masses and oceans. As the module gets closer, it seems as if it will surely land in the middle of Russia. But as the Earth continues to revolve the rocket heads for the dead center of the United States.

As the module speeds down through the atmosphere, the resistance gradually transforms its shape into a jewel-like geode form, burnished hot by the pressure.

_(Kansas Wheat Field-Day Time)_

Miles and miles of golden wheat waves under a cloudless sky. A farm pick-up truck comes chugging down a long flat dirt road.

Two People are in the truck cab, dressed in their shiny, patched Sunday best clothes. The Man is in his 50s, the Women in her 40s. Private people who mind their business, Christian folk whose morals are as basic as the soil they till; Jonathan and Martha Kent. Suddenly, an ominous black shadow quickly crosses the road; a loud whooshing sound.

Jonathan glances in the direction of the noise, looking startled. "What in the..." The "bang" of a tire blowout is heard. Jonathan slams on the brakes. The truck lurches violently to the right, the front tire having burst. The truck swerves, narrowly missing the embankment before it stops.

Jonathan steps out of the truck cab, looking sadly at the punctured tire while muttering, "If a man didn't know better, he'd think Detroit made these things to blowout on purpose."

Grumbling, he goes around the rear to remove the spare tire and haul out the jack. Martha gets out of the cab, stretches her legs, gazes across the wheat fields as Jonathan sets places the jack under the car. Then wedges a stone under it to hold the jack in place. Her face is frozen in astonishment at something she's seen. "Jonathan!" Mrs. Kent shouted from the backseat window.

Jonathan sighed before turning towards her, speaking in an exasperate tone. "Great God Almighty! What is it?"

The space module landed in the fields great smash making a huge hole into the fields. Jonathan turns of his car and rushes to the strange, eerie metallic geode nesting in the charred wheat with Martha close behind him.

Martha said, "Careful, Jonathan." Suddenly, a wall of the module Opens. A capsule ejects a little boy still fastened inside, cushioned by the three blankets.

"What in Sam Hill?!" He looks inside the module, leans over, touches the capsule burning his hand.

Martha looked on with a feeling of unease "be carful Jonathan you don't know what's in there."

The little boy, aged 3, unexpectedly springs out of the electronically controlled belts, half naked.

Martha looks at the child, stunned. Jonathan looks inside the module, leans over, touches the capsule grabbing his hand in pain.

"what is it hot?" Martha says as she carries the baby back to the truck, looks at him with wonder. Jonathan shakes his head. "no its cold, damn cold!" he walks in front, shaking his head again.

Jonathan looks on at the child "Well - better change that tire if we're gonna get home and see about contactin' that boy's proper kin."

"He hasn't got any - not for sure. Not around here anyways. You saw that magic contraption he came in, same as me," Martha said defensively.

Jonathan has arrived at the truck, starts jacking up the front end...

"I did. But I ain't getting hauled off to no booby hatch by telling other people I did and neither is you." Jonathan said as removes the lugs and the punctured tire.

Martha warns to him "You take things easy now, Jonathan. You mind what Doc Frye said about that heart of yours..."

The jack begins to shimmy. The truck shakes.

Jonathan struggles with the spare tire under the truck, wondering why it won't fit in.

The jack continues to shimmy. Then, the stone beneath it slips away. Then Martha screams out of shock.

Jonathan under the truck, shoots a quick look at his wife, then - as her scream stops in a gasp - he looks behind him as the baby holds up the truck. Jonathan and Martha's expressions are filling with disbelief.

"Jon...what just happened?" Martha asked looking behind her to see the child picking up the truck.

Jonathan Kent didn't answer as he just stood in disbelief as well did Martha. "What happened is i don't need to worry about my back anymore."


End file.
